the_nerf_renegadefandomcom-20200213-history
The Nerf Renegade
"When rebellions and riots break out, the Nerf Renegade is forced out of their earlier, blissful weekends into war- overwriting the law to stop the resistance at its start - Rhineland. Using the N-Strike Nerf guns they'd worked so hard to confound in earlier years, the Renegade members will earn better names... Or will they?" The Nerf Renegade History The Nerf Renegade was started on September 28th, 2013, when the first actual set of Nerf Guns was added to the arsenal of the Nerf Renegade. Afterward, the idea to make a youtube series was pretty instant, named after the first actual Nerf-Type gun ever set in the hands of the two main members- the Water-Soaker Renegade. Such a gun was easily modded by Brigadier, or Kat (The Girl) to act as a more.. well, efficient gun with the use of pennies in replacement of water, and black paint sometimes in the replacement of water- starting the whole liking for the Nerf company. The original gun's wearabouts now are unknown to fans. Against that, The Nerf Renegade is a younger source of intelligence against a few friends in regular combat featured mostly on YouTube and Facebook- not nessisarily as fan-girled over as much older people, or much younger people doing the same thing, even though the agegroup jestured in the Renegade is the stage in where most children get into the whole weapon's fandom - essentialy, Nerf. Yet, the Renegade is still growing. The Nerf Renegade The Nerf Renegade is yet another of Hasbro's Nerf groups constantly waging in combat against others and comedic wars amongst themselves. The Renegade is constantly growing its arsenal and has a series on Youtube, Facebook, and obviously Wikia. The fanbase, still being small, is also becoming almost as strong as Renegade itself- lead by young Brigadier (Kat) and teen Colonel (Goody). The name, based off of an incredibly old super-soaker of Nerf, means 'Outside of the law' just as the actual series seems to prove. The Nerf Renegade Characters The Nerf Renegade's members, not including those the Renegade usually shares combat with, are the more important characters of the group. *BRIGADIER : Also known as Kat Romick, Brigadier (BRIG-UH-DEER) is the basic leaderised scout of the Renegade, born in 2001 and being the one to have the idea for such a group in the first place after getting her first gun (A mavrick) and managing to shoot a far away Red Solo Cup at a party. She is usually seen wearing a backwards hat, working on one of the guns in her arsenal or attempting to better the group. Has a liking for Sunkist, and most definatley large Nerf Guns. *COLONEL : Also known as Goody Romick, Colonel (CUH-LONE-L) is the deputy assault of the Renegade, born in 1995 and being the one to follow up his sibling in the idea for Renegade, having a liking for single-shot, smaller guns. He is usually seen watching bad movies and judging them comedically or making movies himself. Has a liking for Rootbeer, and most definatley power. The Nerf Renegade Links *FACEBOOK : https://www.facebook.com/TheNerfRenegadings *YOUTUBE : http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9MqQDbBTQg5qzNFARGUThg The Nerf Renegade Arsenal The Nerf Renegade's arsenal, starting more basically on September 28th, is continuing to grow within holidays, trips, and over the months. *Nerf N-Strike Maverick *Nerf N-Strike Elite Retaliator *Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm *Nerf N-Strike Elite Firestrike *Nerf N-Strike Elite RapidStrike CS-18 *Nerf N-Strike Elite Rampage The Nerf Renegade Photos Wiki-background|The cover for all websites The Nerf Renegade is on. 1186301_1419604011588176_588963928_n.jpg|Brigadier's favorite weapon, the Retaliator The Nerf Renegade Videos The videos are in order. The first, all the way down, is the first ever made, while the one right below this text is the most recent video by the Renegade.